


The Creature

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Descriptions of gore/violence- not super graphic dont worry too much, I dont want to say much else- dont want to ruin it for you :), Original Characters - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Tragedy, and so does forced marriage, i swear im not that deep, rich people suck, weird symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some find tragedy to be painSome find pain to be a tragedySome find both to be bliss





	The Creature

Throughout the woods an eerie feeling set itself in the belly of every living creature. Fog cast itself across the forest floor of decaying leaves and up into the frigid air. It was a few moments after the retreat of the sun and all the lurking animals knew it. The hooting of owls and scurrying of foxes stilled as a creature awoke for it’s nocturnal snack. It crawled from its expansive den, gluttonous and ready to hunt. As this beast stretched out into the dispersed moonlight it’s gray and matted fur was almost as visible as it’s glowing amber eyes, drawn into slits as they observed their wooded surroundings. The creature stalked from it’s home into the bare trees, already on the prowl.

Yet this nightly terror did not affect the gorgeous and towering mansion in these remote woods. A smooth melody filled the expansive room as ritzy adults glided by each other in passing and surface level conversation. Many were stroking their own egos as they gave fake smiles and horrendous laughs. Wives gossiped in corners and spoke ill of those right next to them as they snickered behind their _Dom Pérignon._ Their husbands let out boisterous laughter as they discussed their wealthy jobs and not-so-secret mistresses. Yet not all of these sauve party goers were the same.

There was a young woman looking the part in her expensive and sleek cream dress contrasting dark, tanned skin but was obvious in her apprehension in attending the gathering. This lady, Delora, would not be caught dead at parties or indulging in wealth in the past, yet something had changed in her life. She was no longer the free spirit that had hung out with others on her own terms, now the woman attended fake parties to boost her popularity in other adults eyes. She now sat trapped in a cage labeled _trophy wife_ with her father and new husband delighted to hold the key.

Delora attempted to shake her dark musings, after all she had a smile to keep up whilst perched upon Richard’s arm. Yet she couldn’t shake her depressing thoughts as she continued to wonder what she did to deserve being sold off to the highest bidder, like some sort of an extravagant painting in fancy auctions her father participated in. The brunette felt suffocated and claustrophobic as the familiar panic and need to escape settled deep into her bones. Luckily, most guests had gotten delicately smashed enough to not notice as Delora slid off the offending arm of her _husband_. She muttered a not-so convincing excuse as she slipped out of the drowning heat and laughter of the posh home.

What the panicked woman had not foreseen was the vast wilderness stretching farther than the moon could shed light upon. It was a perfect escape for Delora from the guests and party from hell. As she marveled the dead wooded area, skin prickling from the frigid air, the brunette had not noticed the smug steps of the prowling creature.

Once Delora had realized no longer had any clue as to where she was, the young woman realized she had made a mistake as everything turned eerie. Everywhere she turned she felt as though eyes bore into her skull. The true anxiety did not set in until she saw it, a creature with it’s large form barely visible except for the large, glowing amber eyes setting every nerve in Delora’s body aflame. As quickly as it was realized, the chase was on. The young woman ran with everything she had until everything felt as though it were underwater; movement slow and heavy. Her shallow breaths were never enough. Delora was the most panicked as she’s ever been, eyes blown wide as she searched desperately for routes through the dead limbs and bushes. Everywhere she went it seemed the beast was right behind her. As soon as Delora was foolish enough to stop moving, she would discover the calculating stalking of the beast and it’s willingness to wait. It would circle, waiting for the perfect second to pounce. The horrific creature never tackled her down, much more content to circle her and wait for Delora to attempt to get away. As soon as she got brave enough to attempt to escape, the beast was back to the hunt. The young woman was never safe as she continued to be cursed to run throughout the forest for eternity. This curse was never lifted until a sickening _pop_ echoed throughout, deafening herself.

Delora’s leg had given in and twisted mercilessly as she tumbled to the ground in shock. The white hot pain that shot through her was intensified when she landed on the cracked, dead limb that pierced through her body as though it were a dowery sewn by the most delicate of women. This agony was meaningless compared to the horror that flowed in the woman as she saw the prowling beast.

As she sat clutching her injured body still encased in the newly scarlet dress, everything suddenly felt meaningless as bliss surrounded her in her adrenaline drugged mind. Delora felt a sense of peace. Death could be her freedom. Freedom from vain party guests. Freedom from insistent and pressuring parents. Freedom from her cage that Richard kept locked so well.

As the young woman laid haphazardly on the remote soil and gazed upon the vivid golden eyes and knotted, tangled charcoal fur, she accepted demise with an open, fatigued heart. Just as Delora’s view went hazy and dark, the creature stepped back further and further, until it vanished.

As if it was never there.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So that was a short story I wrote for an English class this past year, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you'd like to see more original works like this please tell me, I'd be happy to upload some of my other stuff. The same for the other way, please feel free to tell me to get my ass in gear on my fanfiction or just some good ol' criticism for this thing
> 
> Yell at me on my tumblr: kitkatewriting


End file.
